Dental implants are often used for replacing damaged teeth and/or for facilitating in other dental procedures and installations. In some cases a dental implant is implanted in a tooth socket in which the original tooth have been removed or fell off long before the implant is placed.
In some cases, the bone tissue in the socket area of the implant must be recovered or built before the implant is placed requiring inserting bone morphogenetic materials to the alveolar bone for inducing osteogenesis of the alveolar bone in the socket area. This may be an extremely difficult task since it requires a surgical procedures and long healing period before implanting.
Patents and patent application such as US2009/0304775A1, KR20070098219 (A), RO 113205, WO 2010131879 (A2), KR20100136848, US2010/0081112, US2010/0196841, US2010/0266979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,967, US2008/0118893, US2007/0105068, US2007/0162024, U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,135, US2008/0095815, US2007/0016163, U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,282, SE000198909, US2009/0130167, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,921, EP1943977, WO2010106241, US2009/0208907, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,525, US2010/0015196, US2005/0251266 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,877, discuss various implant systems and methods of utilization thereof, some of which teach implants including a multiplicity of openings thereover for allowing directing of fluids therethrough for various purposes including for bone grafting.